Toska
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: One shot. Slash Harry Potter/ Hadrian A. Dolohov & Tom Riddle Jr. / Lord Voldemort. Hadrian A. Dolohov es hijo adoptivo de Antonin Dolohov, tiene un solo error, poner sus ojos demasiado alto, en su Señor.


Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: One shot. Slash Harry Potter/ Hadrian A. Dolohov & Tom Riddle Jr. / Lord Voldemort.

Hadrian A. Dolohov es hijo adoptivo de Antonin Dolohov, tiene un solo error, poner sus ojos demasiado alto, en su Señor.

Toska en ruso

Vladmir Nabokov lo describe mejor que nadie: "Ninguna palabra del inglés o del español traduce todas las facetas de toska. En su sentido más profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica. En el aspecto menos mórbido es un dolor sordo del alma, un anhelo sin nada que nada haya que anhelar, una añoranza enferma, una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias. En algunos casos podría ser el deseo por algo o por alguien en particular, la nostalgia, una pena de amor. En su nivel más bajo, se reduce al hastío, al aburrimiento". Algunos de nuestros lectores han dicho en los comentarios que puede traducirse como "depresión", pero con un término tan clínico perdería parte de su poesía, ¿no creen?

Título: Toska.

Cuando Hadrian A. Dolohov aún era Harry J. Potter, si vida no había sido fácil.

Los Potter eran una familia tipo, James y Lily Potter estaban felices de saber que serían padres de mellizos.

Al nacer, los niños no se parecían entre sí, eran como el agua y el aceite. Rory, el mayor y primogénito, era un niño grande, cabello rojo y ojos miel; Harry, el más pequeño, era de cabellos negros y ojos verdes esmeraldas impresionantes.

Los niños fueron creciendo y cuando cumplieron un año de edad, los Potter se enteraron de una supuesta profecía y Dumbledore aseguró que sería Rory quien derrotaría a Lord Voldemort. James hincho su pecho de vano orgullo y admiración por su, desde ahora en más, hijo predilecto.

Lily hizo algo parecido a lo de su esposo, pero ella lo llevó a un nivel terrorífico para ser una bruja supuestamente de lo que muchos llamaban Luz… ella seguía fielmente a Dumbledore, las palabras de él anciano eran como su religión.

Dumbledore creía que debían hacerse sacrificios por un bien mayor y Lily en su locura, decidió sacrificar a su hijo menor para fortalecer a su primogénito… esa noche, los Potter fueron arrestados por Aurores, los mellizos Potter fueron separados; Rory fue con su familia materna, los Dursley, quienes se mudaron a los Estados Unidos con dos niños pequeños para poder tener un nuevo comienzo; Harry fue dejado en un orfanato mágico y nadie sabía de él, su rastro fue perdido de incluso los amigos de sus padres. Ese fue el fin de los planes de Dumbledore y todo por la locura de Lily Potter.

Harry nunca había tenido una vida fácil, no lo tuvo fácil con sus padres quienes debían amarle, mucho menos en el orfanato.

Dumbledore fue asesinado cuando Harry contaba con apenas cinco años de edad, muchos magos y brujas partidarios de La Orden del Fénix fueron asesinados o condenados a prisión de por vida.

El régimen de Lord Voldemort se impuso, fue entonces que Antonin Dolohov y su esposa Anastasia, visitaron el orfanato mágico de Gran Bretaña…

Anastasia escogió a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos esmeraldas de entre doscientos niños, ella eligió a Harry. Desde ese momento la vida del niño cambió, dejó atrás a Harry James Potter para ser Hadrian A. Dolohov, sus cabellos negros y ojos se mantuvieron, su rostro sufrió un pequeño cambio luego de la adopción de sangre.

A partir de su adopción, Hadrian fue criado siguiendo la ideología sangre pura aunque jamás olvidaría a James y Lily Potter, no podía, sus pesadillas se los recordaban constantemente… y tampoco podía olvidar el infierno vivido en ese maldito orfanato.

Todas sus experiencias hicieron de él un niño introvertido, incluso aburrido para los otros niños de su edad… Hadrian parecía un alma vieja encerrada en un pequeño caparazón en el que se escondía siempre.

En Hogwarts, fue clasificado como Slytherin, siendo muy cercano al heredero Nott, Theodore Nott era muy parecido a él, un ser escasamente social pero muy cerebral, se comprendían sin decir mucho.

Los niños nacidos de muggles también habían sido apartados de su familia, aunque los sangre pura preferían adoptar a los niños de su misma condición o en algunos casos a mestizos de gran potencial…

Hadrian era una persona de pocas palabras, no llamaba la atención, tenía excelente cualificaciones, seguido por Nott, Malfoy y finalmente una chica sabelotodo de Gryffindor que desagradaba a todos.

Hadrian siempre había escuchado hablar acerca de lo afortunado que sería sí algún día lograba entrar a las filas de Su Señor, su padre estaba en el círculo interno de los Mortífagos de más alto rango, con Malfoy, Lestrange y Rosier.

Desde su adopción, se esperó que obtuviera todo lo que quería en su vida, las expectativas tanto de Antonin como de Anastasia eran altas pero nunca demasiado para alguien como Hadrian.

A sus quince años hubo una fuga en Azkaban, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y otros, escaparon. Hubo una sublevación de aquellos que creían poder derrocar al Señor Oscuro. Fueron muy estúpidos. Y muchos nacidos muggles se hundirían con los rebeldes. Ese mismo año, el Lord y su amante sufrieron un atentado y el futuro príncipe de Slytherin falleció con su portador.

El Lord visitó Hogwarts para reclutar a los que se encargarían de eliminar a los rebeldes, sólo dos se encargarían de ello, los mejores. El Señor Oscuro conocía la reputación de Hadrian Dolohov, le había seguido de cerca por su historia y por ser el hijo de uno de sus más leales seguidores.

Y en la primera reunión de Mortífagos en la que participó sin serlo, el Señor Oscuro lo cuestionó:

—¿Quién crees que podría ser el otro elegido, joven Dolohov? —Hadrian se encontraba de rodillas ante su Señor, que parecía insensible o más de lo usual desde la pérdida de su pequeña familia.

—Mi Señor, Theodore Nott es a quien sugiero… —le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Nott, es el hijo de mi buen amigo Casius Nott. Pensé que podría ser Draco Malfoy. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué Nott y no Malfoy? —dijo el hombre con un tono oscuro.

—Conozco al heredero Nott y se como trabaja y piensa, somos muy parecidos en algunos aspectos; por otra parte, el heredero Malfoy no le conozco lo suficiente para este tipo de misión, diferimos mucho en nuestros métodos y plan de acción, es por ello que estoy seguro que Theodore Nott es el indicado para esta tarea —aquello era mucho más que le habían escuchado hablar a Hadrian durante cinco años sus compañeros de Slytherin.

—Muy bien, Nott será —acepto el Lord.

Hadrian escuchó a Lucius bufar molesto, podía sentir la mirada de Draco en su espalda fulminándolo con su mirada.

—Y Hadrian… —el chico levantó finalmente su mirada —no me falles.

Él asintió con convicción. No defraudaría a su Señor. Hadrian se marchó seguido por Theodore Nott. Poco sabía él que había logrado la atención de su Señor. Nadie se atrevía a dar sugerencias a un señor oscuro, fue realmente refrescante para él.

Encontrarse con los Potter no fue lo esperado, estaban mentalmente inestable y sólo sintió desagrado por ellos…

En menos de una semana los responsables de la sublevación fueron reprimidos y algunos eliminados. Hadrian estaba feliz de terminar con aquello y poder regresar a su casa. Fue reconocido por sus logros y volvió al colegio, su vida volvió a la normalidad.

Hadrian fue un motivo de interés para el Señor Oscuro, las veces en que el Lord visitaba Hogwarts miraba a Hadrian, el chico mismo se quedaba observando a su Señor, todos los hacían.

Cuando era llamado a las reuniones y sus asignaciones, escuchaba los rumores de los múltiples amantes de su Señor… Sus sentimientos le dejaban confuso en su sentido más profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, él no era nadie para sentirse así, su Señor era libre, nada le unía a un simple seguidor. El Lord nunca había sido fiel a ningún amante conocido, ni siquiera a aquel que pudo darle a su heredero.

Hadrian se sentía morir en agonía, quería poder llamar su atención, se rindió cuando supuso que nunca sería capaz de llamar la atención de su Señor.

Hadrian siguió el ejemplo de su Señor, adquirió experiencia con otras personas, cuidó de no atarse a ninguno de ellos, eran meras distracciones, incluso su mejor amigo le había llegado a mirar con ojos diferente, pero con Theo existía una amistad que le impedía aprovecharse del chico…

¿Qué importaba lo que pensarán de él si no podía tener lo que más anhelaba? Se sentía enfermo de celos y rabia.

A sus dieciocho años, después de egresar de Hogwarts, él decidió ir por un puesto en el Ministerio aunque seguía haciendo misiones de alto nivel; Theo se había comprometido recientemente con Gemina Zabini, gemela de Blaise Zabini, un compañero Slytherin; Gemina fue una Ravenclaw.

Hadrian miraba a todos sus conocidos establecerse, incluso la sangre sucia se había casado con Ronald Weasley que había sido criado por una tía paterna como otros de sus hermanos. Aunque tampoco podían unirse a alguien que sea considerado decente. Eran bastante ordinarios… y vulgares.

Hadrian suspiró, no importaba que su cama estuviera constantemente ocupada por diversos amantes; el hastío fue inevitable no opcional. Hadrian estaba aburrido. Nunca un amante era lo suficiente para atarlo.

El chico vio la botella de whisky de fuego vacía y otra medio llena. Sus padres deseaban que él se estableciera y formara su propia familia. Anastasia y Antonin tenían fe en que él encontraría su otra mitad. Pero, Hadrian no quería a cualquiera, su otra mitad era alguien a quien no podría mantener sólo para él y Hadrian sabía que era egoísta, nunca compartía lo que era suyo. Era un rasgo adquirido tras los años que había pasado en el orfanato y después de ser adoptado, sus nuevos padres le habían consentido bastante y el hermoso niño había sido un poco malcriado, era una verdadera suerte no ser otra versión de Draco Malfoy.

Theo se casó, Malfoy se casó, todos sus conocidos tenían un compromiso, incluso sus ex amantes. Quizás él debería intentarlo con alguien, podría ir a la tierra natal de sus padres, quizás conseguiría un compañero digno. ¡Querido Merlín! ¿A quién quería engañar? Con eso en mente abrió su tercera botella de whisky de fuego. Necesitaba despejar su mente de cosas como estás.

Sintió la vista de alguien en él, no pudo saber quién le estaría vigilando o espiando… podría levantarse y decirle a ese sujeto que se perdiera pero no… estaba disfrutando de su soledad. Y nunca era una molestia que alguien le admirara desde lejos.

Se quedó dormido por el peso de sus penas y el alcohol también había surtido efecto. Era una suerte que pusiera un hechizo contra aquellos que se acercaran con malas intenciones.

Hadrian despertó sintiendo bajo de él una suave superficie, que le hizo suspirar satisfecho. Se sentía tan bien en aquella cama con sábanas de ceda y que… Un momento; ¿Cama? ¿Sábanas de ceda?

Hadrian abrió sus ojos para intentar descubrir qué había hecho anoche.

Sintió un par de ojos fijos en él, no quiso saber en la cama de quien estaba en ese momento, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, tapando su rostro con un brazo.

Escuchó pasos acercándose a él, el peso de un cuerpo en la misma cama en donde estaba acostado. Hadrian entreabrió sus bellos ojos, aún no queriendo saber la identidad del desconocido.

—Bebe esa poción… debería no darte nada para que no se te ocurra hacer algo así de nuevo —el más joven se sintió tenso al identificar es voz.

—Mi Señor —se apresuró a levantarse pero se mareo y no pudo hacerlo, él hombre mayor lo ayudó a sostenerlo, el chico se sintió muy avergonzado.

—Toma esa poción, Hadrian —le ordeno de gorma autoritaria.

¿Ahora era Hadrian? Su Señor siempre le decía Joven Dolohov, nunca lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Estuvo tanto tiempo metido en sus pensamientos que casi se ahogó cuando el Señor Oscuro le obligó a beber la poción, que sabía horrible, sin duda alguna era trabajo de Snape quien en vez de curar a los enfermos prefería acercarles más a la tumba.

—Te dije una vez Hadrian que podrías tener a quien tu quisieras pero que eso se terminaría el día que estuvieras listo para mí… Llegó ese día, Hadrian —le aseguró el hombre mayor, su Señor.

Hadrian se quedó inmóvil, consternado por estas palabras con tanto significado, ¿Cuándo su Señor le había dicho algo semejante? Él no podía recordarlo en este momento… más con los labios de su Señor en contra de los suyos. ¡Su Señor le estaba besando!

Hadrian respondió ese beso con todo el corazón, prefería tenerlo un momento que nunca jamás poder hacerlo, aunque tocarlo y la perfección de su Señor le harían amarle aún más.

Hadrian se sobresalto cuando él le agarró sus nalgas, suspiró en ese beso.

—Vas a ser mío, Hadrian… sólo mío —le aseguró él mayor.

Él se sonrojo violentamente, era pena mezclada con un poco de bochorno.

—Y-yo… nunca… —los ardientes orbes rojos del Lord brillaron comprendiendo la implicación de las palabras de su pequeño.

—Debemos remediar eso —El joven Dolohov se sonrojo.

¿Cómo podía hablar así de ese tema su Señor? ¿No se daba cuenta de que las cosas le eran un tanto incómodas para Hadrian? Nadie le había…

—Quizás un día puedas estar arriba mi querido Hadrian —El chico se sonrojo aún más…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su señor quería que él lo jodiera? ¿Qué él lo follara? Hadrian se sintió endurecer, su miembro listo para todo lo que su amor quisiera. Suspiros y jadeos dejaron su boca al ser recostado en esa gran cama… se olvidó de todo y se dedicó sólo a sentir.

Quizás su amor no era unilateral. Al menos su pasión era igualada. Hadrian se permitió ser feliz.

Fin

Hola…

Trabajo sin corregir. Lamento los posibles errores que encontrarán en este escrito. Creo que es mi primer fic Slash… los fem/Harry No cuentan como slash, verdad?

Me siento frustrada… A las 21:10 hs del día de ayer, viernes cinco de octubre del presente año, me eligieron como una de las protagonistas de una obra de teatro, un entremés de Cervantes llamado: "El juez de los divorcios"… Yo rogaba que la profesora no me eligiera y cuando dijo mi apellido no me quedó de otra… era actuar o ir a recursar… es que Teatro es una de mis materias promocional. En fin, se me juntó de todo (menos el ganado XD ja, ja, ja), parciales, final de clases en un mes, las observaciones, exposición, una monografía… Y ser una de las actrices principales de una obra escolar…

Quizás no podré actualizar La rosa de Slytherin, ni escribir un capítulo… se terminan las clases y se acercan los finales entre octubre y diciembre, quiero presentarme por lo menos en cuatro o cinco materias para rendir los exámenes finales.

Y este es sólo un capítulo. Sin Lemon… lo siento.


End file.
